winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 111/Cinélume - 4Kids Differences
Scene: The girls getting annoyed at Flora's study habits. 4Kids: Stella: "Flora, why don't you take your hippy-dippy research and go save a different planet!" Flora: "That's not nice!" Bloom: "Hey come on, guys! Stop fighting!" Stella: "Her flower power has gone too far!" Flora: "I'm close to finishing my new potion. It will protect us from the Witches!" Stella: "Well hold me off if it can work against dark magic! It'll be like, 'don't you dare mess with us or we'll hit you with a daisy and go herbal on you'!" Bloom: "Hey, it's an alternative." Stella: "It's out of control! It wasn't enough for her to turn your room into a stinky twenty-four-hour potion lab, she had to invade MY room with her veggies!" (they cut a scene, AGAIN!) "And now she crossed the line with those grabby little fashion victim plants! They're shrinking my clothes, using my make-up, they're self-absorbed mirror addicts!" Flora: "They adapt to their environment." Stella: "That's my Goblin Govanna! It is my favorite dress! You see what's happening here? Oh, my poor, poor clothes! Ah!" Bloom: "Come on, they're just clothes." Stella: "No, they're couture! Do you know what that means? They're one of a kind! The shrinking's bad enough, but they're also mixing stripes with florals, it's like a horror show!" Flora: "Maybe I can fix this. Tecna might know a counter spell." (Flora enters Musa and Tecna's room. Musa's reading a music sheet.) Flora: "Hey Musa, have you seen Tecna?" Musa: "Naw, she's been off of the radar." Flora: "I need to find a spell to unshrink couture." Musa: "Hey, doesn't the nocturnal ivy do something like that?" Flora: "Oh yeah! I could combine it with a drop of sparkly parsley oil." Tecna: (Flora opens closet, revealing a tied and gagged Tecna) "MMMPPHH! MMMPPPHH!" Flora: "Tecna!" Tecna: "MMMPPHHH!" (gets released) "Where have you been! All I wanted was a jacket and I got kidnapped by this psycho plant!" Stella: "You see what Flora is doing to our living conditions?" Musa: "Hear it, Flo? That's not cool. That stuff's not cool at all!" Tecna: "Your plant also happened to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back?" Flora: "Uh, get it back? Uh… no… ahah…" Tecna: "What about a spell!" Flora: "Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone…" Tecna: "GREAT!" Flora: "I really didn't think it would grow so fast! Sorry!" Tecna: "What am I supposed to do, tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework! Oh yeah, she'll believe that!" Stella: "This plant nonsense has gone too far! This is a dormitory, not a rain forest!" Flora: "I understand. I'll move out to Blackmud Swamp, and I won't come back until I'm done with my potion." Bloom: "You'll move out!" Flora: "Yeah. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." Bloom: "You can't move to Blackmud Swamp! There are keekbugs, not to mention subterranean sludge slugs! She should stay, right? Tell her to stay!" (Flora leaves) "This is unbelievable… you guys call yourselves her friends and you let her go like that!" Stella: "Her plants used all my make-up!" Tecna: "And they ate all my homework!" Bloom: "Flora's our friend, you guys! So she's made a couple of mistakes, that doesn't mean she has to go live in a swamp!" (Bloom leaves) RAI: Stella: "Oh but really! You've gone too far this time! I'm putting a stop to it!" Bloom: "Stella, what happened? What's going on?" Stella: "Flora's overdoing it, as usual!" Flora: "I'm just carrying out a couple of experiments. I've got an exam soon!" Stella: "Ha! No kidding! You've been going on about it for a month! (mockingly) 'I'm gonna use the power of flowers to thwart the witches' evil spell'!" Bloom: "So? What's wrong with that?" Stella: "Huh, what's wrong with that? In case you haven't noticed, your room has become a humongous chemistry lab!" (4Kids cut) Flora: "Bloom gave me permission, and what's more she said she'll help me study." Bloom: "I've already passed the simulator test, so uh…" Stella: "Yeah, some test…" Bloom: "Hey! I took on Icy, Darcy, and Stormy! It wasn't easy!" Stella: "I know, I'm sorry, Bloom…" Bloom: "Don't worry about it. I know you're all a bit nervous." (end 4Kids cut) Stella: "Don't worry about it! You should see my room! Okay, I gave Flora permission to put her flowers by my window sill (another 4Kids scene cut) because they need a lot of sunlight, but then she spread herself out and put a bunch of Melanoma Vericosa!" Flora: "Mimosa Vainatosa!" Stella: "Whatever! I mean she put them right next to my mirror, Bloom! My MIRROR!" Flora: "Well it's normal. They feed off reflected light. Your mirror is huge, so it's perfect!" Stella: "Uuugh! And you think THIS is NORMAL!" (points at said plant) (end 4Kids cut) Flora: "What's wrong?" Stella: "They're trying on my clothes!" Flora: "That's why they're called VAINatosa!" Stella: "I don't care what they're called! Make them stop right now! Oh! My clothes! Bloom, my beautiful clothes! Ah!" Bloom: "Stella, it's not that bad." Stella: "Oh yes it is! They're wearing my shoes! They're even using my make-up! And look at them! They have no taste whatsoever! Their outfits don't even match!" Bloom: "What do you expect? They're just plants." Flora: "Tecna doesn't complain about it!" (Flora enters Musa and Tecna's room. Musa's reading a BOOK, not a music sheet.) Flora: "Musa, have you seen Tecna?" Musa: "No, haven't seen her since this morning." Flora: "Are you guys having any trouble with my plants?" Musa: "Huh? What do you mean? We have plants in our room?" Flora: "Um, yes, I asked Tecna to keep a few seeds in the dark inside her closet." Tecna: (Flora opens closet, revealing a tied and gagged Tecna) "MMMPPHH! MMMPPPHH!" Flora: "Tecna!" Tecna: "MMMPPHHH!" (gets released) "It's about time! Ugh! I was just looking for a pair of trousers, when this creepy crawly thing grabbed me!" Stella: "Musa, she was in there all day and you didn't notice a thing!" Musa: "I am not in the habit of snooping in other people's closets." Tecna: "Okay, I'll keep my cool, but I'd really like to know what kind of seeds they were." Flora: "Uh… they were… uh… Triple S's… eh heh…" Tecna: "Triple S's?" Flora: "Secoya Separifalis Swifta…" Tecna: "WHAT!" Flora: "I didn't think they would grow so fast! I swear to you I had no idea!" Tecna: "Okay Tecna, don't go bananas, take a deep breath (breathes in) and let's remain calm…" Flora: "Oh! Tecna, I'm so sorry…" Stella: "It's all well and good, Flora, but I think that, ugh, those killer string beans have got to go." Flora: "You're right. I'll come and get everything in a sec, then I'll take myself and my stuff over to Black Mud Swamp." Bloom: "Black Mud Swamp?!" Flora: "The rooms at Alfea are not suited for my experiments." Bloom: "But you can't move to the swamp! We all know that the place is horrible! We don't want you to go there! Right? Girls? Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" (Flora leaves) "I don't believe this. Flora was just trying to prepare for her big exam!" Stella: "Bloom, we all have to study, but when we study, we don't tear up her clothes." Tecna: "Nor do we try to strangle her." (4Kids cut. Bloom pleads with the others, and accidentally drops Kiko to the floor) Bloom: "Oh come on, girls, don't be so hard on her. Flora's exam is coming up soon and… uh… anyway, I…" (end 4Kids cut) "Well, I promised Flora that I'd help her, and where I come from, promises are kept, alright?!" (Bloom leaves) This scene alone had a bunch of cuts in it. Scene: the girls at Black Mud Swamp. 4Kids: Flora: "Thank you so much for coming! Only true friends would follow me into this swamp!" Stella: "Hey… wouldn't miss it for anything…" Musa: "Yo Flo, we're your peeps! For better or for worse!" Bloom: "Worse includes the occasional fashion fiasco, right Stel?" Stella: "You know what they say, all for one and one for all." Flora: "Oh, wonderful! I'll need your help to get this ingredient. It won't be easy. This is it, the Cheerful Gladiolos!" Stella: "If that's it, couldn't you have had it delivered? It's a flower!" Flora: "Actually, there's only one left in the world. The BMJL has it." Musa: "Hey! That sounds like a hip-hop group!" Flora: "Nuh-uh. It's the Black Mud Junior League. You know, they do volunteer work around here." Stella: "Oh! That's like the Solaria Junior League! I got the sweetest shoes at their selling auction!" Flora: "This one's run by the undines, little water nymphs. They've ruled this swamp for centuries." Stella: "Reality check, Flora, you're gonna ask them for the last Cheerful Gladiolos! Why would they ever give it to you?" Flora: "I don't expect them to. That's why I've developed a potion especially for this. All I need is to borrow the flower and use a drop of my invention. I call it the vegal cloner." Bloom: "Cool!" Flora: "This way, the flower won't be endangered anymore." Bloom: "So let's go and get that flower, but we'll leave Kiko here. He'll be safer that way." Stella: "Speaking of being safer, I think that I should stay here, too!" Musa: "Get your booty moving now!" Stella: "But I have this bad feeling! It's creeping me out!" Musa: "Any place five miles away from the mall creeps you out." Stella: "No, I'm telling you, I feel like there's something out there!" RAI: Flora: "I still can't believe it! I never thought you'd have followed me here!" Stella: "Yeah… me neither…" Musa: "The truth is we couldn't let you come here by yourself." Bloom: "They may be a bit grumpy sometimes, but they care about you." Stella: "ANYWAY, I hope this camping trip doesn't last too long." Flora: "If you all help me find this magic flower, it won't last long at all. See? This is the Cheerful Gladiolos." Stella: "That's a pretty flower, but are you sure it can be found around here?" Flora: "Absolutely! The ecosystem of this swamp is quite diversified." Musa: "And what do you need it for, exactly?" Flora: "The essence of the Cheerful Gladiolos is an antidote for the witches' sadness spell. *giggle*" Stella: "Very well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get the flower so we can get back." Flora: "It's not as easy as that. It's a very skittish flower. It doesn't let itself be picked." Stella: "Don't tell me we're gonna have to coax it into following us of its own free will! I've had it with walking plants!" Flora: "Actually, we just have to ask the flower to extend one of its petals, and then I'll use a drop of this mixture, one of my inventions, and check this out." Musa: "That was fast!" Flora: "I can create an infinite number of artificial petals!" Bloom: (4Kids cut: Bloom rubs her hands together as if getting ready to get her hands dirty, so to speak) "This is great! Let's get to work right away!" (end 4Kids cut.) "Kiko, you stay right here, okay? The swamp is not a good place for you to walk about." Stella: "Can I stay, too? I won't wander off, I promise! Cross my heart!" Musa: "Stella, please! Don't start complaining already!" Stella: "Who's complaining? I was just asking a simple question… Then we'll go right back to Alfea, right?" Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Tecna: "STELLA!" (shows shot of the CAMP as they leave, NOT the monster, which won't be seen until the END of the episode, where it's supposed to be!) Scene: The girls encounter the Undines. 4Kids: Stella: "Ugh… I can't wait until we find the Nymphs and go back to civilization!" Musa: "Chillax!" Stella: "Not that I can't handle a little swamp." Musa: "Yeah right! You couldn't even handle a kiddy pool if it was in the garden of your castle in Solaria!" Stella: "Please! I've traveled all over the universe! I've been in far harsher environments then- (trips) AAHH!" Musa: "She's over there." Bloom: "Oh! Are you okay?" Stella: "No, I'm not okay, I'm a princess! I shouldn't be subjected to slimy environments and neither should my shoes! Just find those stupid Nymphs!" Flora: "Uh, hey, quiet…" Stella: "No listen! I bet those Nymphs don't even exist! You- (Flora grabs her mouth) mmph!" Flora: "That's them." (see the Undines floating about) Bloom: "They're so little!" Stella: "Is that why they call them the Junior League?" Musa: "They're like tiny mermaids." Bloom: "Yeah! They are so cute!" Musa: "Yeah, is that their crib?" Stella: (shot of bubble houses) "Yeah, that must be where they live!" Bloom: "Awesome! What are those things? Those little bubbles?" Flora: "It's really cool. Each bubble is a little personal sleeping pod that houses one Nymph." Undine 1: "Well hello! Welcome to the Blackmud Swap Junior League Headquarters, ladies. I suppose you are here to get tickets for the literacy for butterflies tea party benefits?" Undine 2: "There aren't any left, but we could put your names on the wait list. Follow us." RAI: (A shot of the swamp which 4Kids cut out) Stella: "Oh no! Why oh why are swamps… so…" Musa: "Swampy?" Stella: "Your comments are uncalled for, Musa…" Musa: "So is your outfit. For goodness sake, this is a muddy swamp, not a fashion show!" Stella: "What does that have to do with anything? A Winx is always a Winx, and- (trips) AAHH!" Musa: "Stella! She's over there!" Bloom: "Stella, are you okay?" Stella: "No I'm not okay… I'm tired and dirty and my feet are killing me from all that walking about If only we'd find these stupid flowers!" Flora: "Hush! Quiet!" Stella: "No! I refuse to be quiet! You said we'd find them and- (Flora grabs her mouth) Mmph!" Flora: "Look, Stella! There, on the water." (See the Undines floating about. Notice Bloom, Stella, and Musa do NOT speak during this scene. A 4Kids cut of the Undines floating about and passing by a frog, then dives under. End 4Kids cut.) Bloom: "Wow, they're so beautiful…" Musa: "Yes, and they're so tiny!" (4Kids cut, AGAIN!) Stella: (bites Flora's hand to make her let go) "Hu… ngh!" Flora: "AAAH!" Undine 1: (startled) "Groundwalkers! Let's go, quick!" (She, the other Undine, and the frog quickly retreat) Flora: "No no, wait wait! Please, we don't want to hurt you, we're your friends, and we need your help..." (Undines peek out from behind some petals. Scene change to the Undines guiding the Winx to their home) Flora: "What an amazing place! I mean look at all the flowers! The lilies and gladioli, the water nymphs were right to bring us here. I'm sure we'll be able to find what we're looking for." Stella: "Gasp!" Flora: "What is it, Stella? A cat got your tongue or what?" Stella: "Look down there, in the water!" (points at the bubble homes of the Undines) (End 4Kids cut) Bloom: "It's a miniature city!" Flora: "Fascinating! The water nymphs live in air bubbles under the leaf of a water lily!" Undine 1: (surfaces) "We don't mean to be rude or anything, but, uh, we have a bit of a problem. See, we can't really invite you into our house. You're kind of big, we have no room." Undine 2: "But our Queen has expressed the wish to meet you. Follow us." Scene – meeting the Nymph queen 4Kids: Queen: "This literacy for butterflies benefit will be an event to remember. It will be bigger than our annual swamp palace tour!" Stella: "The thing is, that's not why we're here, Your… should I call her Your Littleness or Your Highness?" Bloom: "Majesty! Try Your Majesty!" Queen: "So you must be here to volunteer for our polliwog playground improvement project!" Flora: "Actually, we're here because we need to borrow your Cheerful Gladiolos." Queen: "A big request. May I ask why you need the last flower?" Flora: "Sure. It's the one ingredient I'm missing to finish my witch repellent potion." Queen: "Well that's interesting, because we might need something from you. Please excuse me if this is unladylike, but, tell them, Mitchreal…" Nymph: "We are in very dire straits. Are you at all good with monsters?" Bloom: "What? A monster's after you?" Queen: "Allow me to explain. That is Zillith Island. It is the one place in this swamp where our food grows. We had full access to this island and its Zillith leaves until a giant water creature attacked us. Now we cannot go anywhere near it or the monster will eat us…" Bloom: "Why is he attacking you?" Queen: "We don't know. All the creatures in this swamp have lived in harmony for as long as anyone can remember." Nymph: "But all that's changed and I'm afraid we are in terrible trouble. We might put up a good front, but the truth is our food supply is so low, some of us won't last past tomorrow!" Queen: "Things are so desperate that a few nights ago, one of our members snuck over there all by herself. It was brave but foolish…" Bloom: "Oh no… what happened to her?" Queen: "She never came back…" Flora: "That's horrible…" Queen: "I hate to impose, but you're big and perhaps you can help us?" Bloom: "Sure! Of course! We'll help you!" Musa: "I'm with Bloom!" Bloom: "Let's go, girls!" Tecna: "Yeah!" Flora: "Let's get that monster!" (transformation) (go to girls flying over swamp) RAI: Queen: "We are very happy to have you here! You see, we don't often receive visitors." Stella: "Thank you for your warm welcome, Your… uh… think I should say Your Littleness instead of Your Highness?" Bloom: "Majesty! Try Your Majesty!" Queen: "You must have had a very long journey. You all look a bit tired. May I offer you some refreshments?" Flora: "Actually, all we really want is to touch the petal of a Cheerful Gladiolus. May we?" Queen: "Of course you may. I can tell you have a lot of respect for nature." Flora: "But…it seems almost incredible that nobody's ever met you before." Queen: "We keep a low profile. We know where to hide when we need to. And then, so few creature ever come around here. There must be a reason…" Nymph: "Perhaps you've heard of something called the Great Monster of Black Island?" Bloom: "What? A monster lives around here?" Queen: "Yes, quite unfortunately. If you look over that way, right behind the fog bank, you'll see an island right in the middle of the swamp. And in a deep underwater cave under the island is where that horrible creature lives. It's a gigantic evil being which threatens my people daily." Bloom: "Why don't you move somewhere else?" Queen: "Because our survival depends on a plant called Zillith, and it can only be found on that island. With great patience and more effort, we are able to make a strong and transparent type of material." Nymph: "That's what we use to manufacture the bubbles in which we live. (4Kids cut of a shot of the bubble city) Without the Zillith, we'd have to live above water where predators await! But the Black Island Monster makes it very difficult to gather Zillith leaves." Queen: "Every once in a while, one of us volunteers to go to the island and try to pick at least one leaf, and this time, it was Luzis' turn." Bloom: "Why? What's wrong? What happened to Luzis?" Queen: "She never came back…" Flora: "That's terrible…" Queen: "It's our destiny. We've been living like this for quite some time." Bloom: "Well, I say it's high time things changed! You ready, girls?" Flora: "Ready when you are, Bloom!" (notice Musa and Tecna had NO lines here) (transformation) (4Kids cut) Queen: "Marvelous!" (Shot of the girls looking at the Nymphs. Scene change to a panning of a swamp and to a 3-eyed owl) (End 4Kids cut) (go to girls flying over swamp) (4Kids cut of Bloom's feet skimming over the water) RAI: (after Musa gets swallowed by the monster) (Underwater view of Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Tecna. Then it goes to a shot just at the water's surface as something swims towards the girls and reaches their feet. Stella notices the movement and quickly fires a light beam into the water. Later, a dead fish floats to the surface, complete with X-eyes.) Stella: "Gasp! …. Whoopsie…" Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:Rai Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Difference Scripts Category:Scripts